The Deal
by FictionalCrazeGirl
Summary: Three generations before Ciel Phantomhive, Madaline Phantomhive, an enslaved prostitute was being watched by our favorite demon butler, in wait for her soul to be ripe for a deal. Generations after revenge is met, under her own charge, she is reunited with an old servant and a unsuspecting relative. *NOW UPDATED ON NEW ACCOUNT*
1. Chapter 1

_**This is just a sample chapter for Kuroshitsuji aka Black Butler. I have recently been seriously obsessed with this Anime/Manga: P I have no promises that I can be uber fast at writing more chapters because I do have three other fanfictions I have been neglecting. (I know how terrible of me, it's hard staying to one story but since this is my new thing maybe it will stick.) Well anyway here is a better description of the story line then what is posted in front of this story.**_

_**Madaline Phantomhive is the daughter of the Earl of the Phantomhive Empire and future guard dog of the reigning queen, but behind the scenes of the happy family an angry ex-con is plotting revenge against the Earls family. Thus leading to the invasion of their home and their deaths. The young 13 year old Madaline is kidnapped and sold into prostitution. Three years later, she makes a deal with a demon (Sebastian Michaelis) she names (ironically) Sebastian. Years later after the revenge is met and her soul is up for grabs, she makes a deal that's worth dying for.**_

_**I edited the story a bit, changed Sebastian's name back to Sebastian because it is so much easier. I decided not to change a whole butt load of stuff like I originally wanted too. I am going with the flow.**_

The old man pulled up his pants as he finished his business, he stood up leaving the young Phantomhive bruised and abused on the old cot, she laid there in pain, crying silently as she rolled into a ball, shielding herself of the horrible events that just transpired. One would think that after three years it wouldn't be as bad, but the emotions never changed after each night. The old man laughed as he spit on the young girl. She didn't dare wipe it away in fear that he would punish her violently until she screamed, but nobody would hear her. Ever. He laughed himself towards the door and stopped before leaving the dank cellar.

"I'll be back tomorrow you little whore. You better get your sleep because you won't be getting any tomorrow night. I have friends." He went back to laughing and slammed the heavy door shut. Her tears came out heavier as she prayed silently for her parents to come and save her like they would when she was in trouble but they were dead and they were never coming back. Who was to save her now? She would do anything to be gone and back in her mansion drinking earl grey tea and listening to the latest letter her father the Earl Phantomhive had received from the queen. She'd even sell her soul. Most of the time she too would be able to follow her father on the latest underworld scandal, her father wanted to train her for when she'd take over. These thoughts shed very little light of hope for the young mistress; she would never see her home again.

"Thoughts of the past will not help you today young lady." A sly voice echoed through the cellar. It was cool and mocking. The girl cringed as its laugh still bounced off the walls, she rolled herself tighter against her naked torso. She shivered from the wind coming through the tiny window above her.

"W-who is there?" She asked in a thin, tiny voice.

"Not who. What. I am a demon and I am here to serve. Would you like to make a deal My Lady?" The voice was obviously male and seemed pleasant.

"What type of deal? How do I know this is not some joke being played on me by…by…..my captor? They like to do that you know? Give us a spark of hope and then crush it into a million pieces." Her mind flashed to those horrible memories making her cringe.

"Yes, I am aware; I have been watching you since your last master. His dabbles in the dark arts summoned me and I took an interest in you. I waited until you had only a shred of hope left until I offered my deal. What do you say then?" She thought for a moment but didn't say anything, she knew there would be consequences, and every deal had them.

"What is in it for you demon? I know there is something you want, you are an unholy creature, and you give but also take back."

"There is one stipulation I am afraid. I want your soul. But before I shall take it I will be your servant, I will do what you command of me until you get your revenge. Then you must give back." He resumed his laughter as he thought of eating the girl's soul. She thought him as arrogant, his deal was tempting but was it worth it….? Yes, yes it was. She couldn't live as a toy for these men no longer. She had been through hell and she needed her revenge, they needed to feel the same humiliation as she felt as they took advantage of her each and every day since the past three years, whether it was the same guy for a year or 200 different guys the next. She needed to find her peace, even if it would send her to Hell.

"Alright demon, what must I do? I agree with your conditions. As long as I get my revenge as you promised." She shifted off her cot and finally wiped off the dried spit on her face. "Where are you anyways, why can't I see you?" she twirled around the cellar trying to spot him in the shadows but she saw nobody.

"I am hidden in the shadows; once we make the deal I will show myself to you, my true form is a bit unsettling for a child like you. Now young lady you must give me a name that I shall go by until the end, then you must command my first move. Once that is over you shall receive my mark confirming our Faustian contract. This mark will ensure I will always be able to find you, if you were to run of course. Now do you accept?" For a moment she had to think over all this information, it was a bit unsettling for her but it had to be done. What name shall she choose for him? She expected to have him around for a while so it must be something she liked.

"I'm waiting my lady. Are you deciding against this deal?" His voice was disapproving; he really wanted the girl's soul.

"Be patient! I'm deciding what I shall name you. Do you want something absurd?" She frowned at his impatience.

"It doesn't matter to me, it's your choice, but you must decide quickly, your master is wondering who you are muttering too." He chuckled at the girl gently.

"Fine. I name you Sebastian! I command you to kill them all! Make it as horrible as you possibly can!" Sebastian began to laugh, grew louder and scarier as it came closer and closer to her; he appeared next to the girl in traditional butlers outfit, his eyes glowed red and he smiled frighteningly. He bowed to her and his black hair fell gently into his face, he handed her an outfit, corset and all.

"You will need these once my deed is done, we won't want to draw any attention to ourselves. Right Milady?" She smiled meekly at him as he made his way toward the cellar door and tore the door from its hinges. She started to dress herself and listened intently on the upstairs events. First there was a small commotion then there was screams of pain and bloodshed. She laughed to herself; and it startled her. She was enjoying this a little too much, but so had they when they came for her each night. She had a right. After Sebastian reentered the room only a few seconds later as the girl slid the dress over her corset. He was covered in blood with a smile on his face.

"Will you tie the strings on my dress?" He moved toward her and pulled tight on them until the dress was fitted snuggly.

"It feels nice to have clothes on, it's been awhile." In fact it had been exactly three months.

"It would be, wouldn't it Milady? It is a shame someone like you had to go through all those years of torture, life should be better now, now until the end." His gloved fingers brushed the back of her neck lightly. There laid the mark of the Faustian contract. It symbolized that they were bond until she got the rest of her revenge then he would devour her soul. He licked his lips at the thought of her soul being his, she would be the best he had eaten in a century, and he could taste it flowing off her. He turned the girl toward him and lightly trailed his hand down her face until he gripped her chin. She was frightened at his touch and he could tell it by her face, he knew she would get used to him eventually.

"I will protect you Milady…. Until the very end." Thus they made their way into the outside world where they began to plot the next step of their way back into Hell.

_**Thanks for reading; don't know if you could notice any edits if you are someone who had already taken time to read it for the first time. I really appreciate you taking the time to try out the story if you hadn't already. I hope you liked it but if there is anything that you don't like, I like (polite) constructive criticism. I also like ideas so thanks: D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Whoo! Second chapter! Yay for me! Lol Well this should be a good one. I plan to display Sebastian's usual behavior and catch phrases: D He's my love so I will try and do my best to portray him as much as I can….. **_

_**I do not own the story or any characters unfortunately :{ **_

_**Three days later…**_

"Young Mistress it is time for you to wake up." Sebastian's voice was right next to my ear. His soft breath ticked my ear. I rolled over trying not to laugh and all together ignored his voice. I felt like I needed to sleep another two hours before willing to travel.

"Please Young Lady, we have a long way to travel today, we must be headed to the Phantomhive manor as soon as possible. We don't want to be late; we are meeting with your trustees." I tried to slap a pillow over my head but he grabbed it before I could cover my ears. I decided to heed his orders before anything bad could happen…..not like I couldn't reprimand him for it though. I smiled at the thought.

"Alright, I am up now." I sat up in the middle of the king sized bed rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I looked over at Sebastian; he was wearing his usual attire. A black tailcoat suit and dress shoes. His black hair swept in his face and he smiled slyly at me.

"Very good, now my dear what would you like to wear today? " From behind his body he pulled a cart of hanging dresses of all sorts and colors. "Hmm, I would like the blue one please, the one that has the lace neckline."

"Good choice, it simply brings out your eyes fantastically." I slowly stood out of bed shedding my night dress. I had a slight objection of Sebastian seeing me this way but I had no choice. Who else would help me get in this death trap at the moment? Once we left the inn and was back at the manor we'd begin to look for a Ladies Maid. I closed my eyes and let him do the work. I tried picturing the better days and kept my mind away from yet another man… (Or whatever he was) see nothing but my naked, bruised body. Afterwards when he was finished we made our way to the breakfast hall. There laid out on the grand dining room table was a spread of food. I eagerly ran to my chair and filled my plate with two of everything. I began eating all at once. Half way through Sebastian stopped me.

"Please my Lady, we have onlookers about. Hold yourself together. We must keep appearances of your noble birth."

"Quite right, I have forgotten simple adequate haven't I." I whispered shamefully. Sebastian bowed to me gracefully and took my hand.

"I know you haven't been in this situation in quite a while but you will learn and I shall help you along the way." Instinctively placed my hand on the back of my neck caressing the pentagram, every time he talked about being there for me it reminded me right away of what he was. He smiled took my hand away from my neck and led me away from the table. He wrapped my coat around my shoulders and brought me outside; he lifted me into his arms and sat me in the carriage.

"Sit tight my Lady; we have a while to go yet." Before he turned away to shut the door I grabbed his gloved hand. He turned back to look at me.

"Yes?" he asked as I blushed embarrassingly.

"May I get some chocolate cake first? They had some in the breakfast hall and when I saw it I had an immediate craving…..I have somewhat of a sweet tooth, I always have…"

"Whatever you wish Mistress, I'll be back in a jiffy." He shut the door and I watched him walk back into the inn in a swift fashion. I shifted toward the other side of the carriage looking out into the street watching the people going by. Did they know what was out there in the world? Did they think daily of demons and other supernatural creatures? I never thought anything about it until that fateful day that Sebastian had come to me three days ago. Now I think about it every day.

"Excuse me Miss, I'm back with your dessert." I turned back slowly and stared at him inquiringly.

"How long have you been alive Sebastian?" I asked out right.

"Quite some time Miss, now please we must leave if we want to be at your manor before nightfall."

"Please Sebastian, won't you tell me? You know almost everything about me it seems; can't I learn things about you?" He made a sigh and rolled his cat like eyes.

"Maybe one day I'll tell you." I stubbornly pushed out my lip in defeat.

"Alright, I will remember that." I grabbed my piece of cake from his out stretched hand. "Oh and thanks for getting me this."

"You're welcome My Lady. If I could have not done as simple as that, what kind of butler would I be?" He bantered snugly.

"I'm sure the world would end." I said back sarcastically.

"I agree, it would; now I must be getting up front. We are running late now. Hmph." He re shut the door and sat in the driving coach, ushering the horses forward.

We rode for hours, for the most part I slept the whole way and we had only stopped once so could go to the bathroom. It was just about nighttime when we arrived at the manor I had lived in my whole life. After not seeing it for three years I saw it with a new outlook. I almost broke down crying but the carriage waiting in the front made me stop in my tracks; the trustees were here as expected.

Sebastian opened my door and I gave him my hand to help me down. The trustees met us at the front doors.

"Ahh Miss Phantomhive! We haven't seen you in years! You were just a little girl that last time we visited this place. After your parents death you just disappeared. We are very glad you're back. We have every important matter to discuss about your inheritance."

"Oh yes, Mr. Kilman, Mr. Rodgers, it is very nice to see you again…..unfortunately after my parents death I took it very hard so I decided that I would go stay with some friends for a while but now that I am back I have decided to take over the Phantomhive Earldom. Anyways this is my new butler Sebastian; he will be with me for a while." They all nodded to each other as we made our way inside the house. The lanterns lit up instantly lighting the whole entry way. My mouth gapped open in awe at my old home.

…

I looked over my old room with tears in my eyes. I last saw this place when I was violently ripped out of bed, the man didn't even wait until we were in a hidden place before he had taken advantage of me. Through the whole ordeal he would whisper crude things in my ear, things he and others would one day do to me. I slashed and cried out for my parent to save me but they didn't come. As I was forced out of the room we passed the study and all I saw was the carpet soaked in the blood of my parent. They lay toppled over each other, eyes wide open.

I slowly began to back out of my room to find a spare bedroom to sleep in until everything was stripped out of my room and new things were bought in. I hit someone as I passed the doorway. I looked up and met the eyes red eyes of Sebastian.

"P-please prepare a spare room for me and buy new things for this room but first I want everything in this room stripped out and burned! That is an order."

"As you wish my lady, I will see to the moving and burning tomorrow now please follow me to your new bedroom, I anticipated this event so I have already set it up." I twirled around to face him and I wrapped my arms around his thin waist. He towered over me by many feet. He stood there hesitantly until he stroked my long black hair.

"Everything will be alright My Lady; I will see that everything will be well for you. Now that everything has been issued under your name you have full ownership of this mansion and all of the Phantomhive money, we can get your revenge on those who mocked you and your family name." I pulled away from him and smiled scornfully, he smiled back with a frightening glare.

"You truly deserve my soul!" With that he led me to my room and helped me undress and laid me down. I drifted away to with dreams of bloodshed and screams echoing through my mind. This allowed me to awake the next morning with a smile on my face.

_**Thanks everyone! I enjoyed writing this chapter though not much happened…..just a little memories and stuff that had to be covered so it made sense. A person just can't disappear and reappear and have full access to her mansion and money so I had to add in the trustees, I also had to add the chocolate cake to explain kind of where Ciel got his sweet tooth. Well I hope you like this chapter. Please feel free to suggest (polite) constructive criticism. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(re edited chapter) Chapter three: D Hope you enjoy. I am really happy with my commitment to this story. I absolutely loved both seasons of the show especially the second one though it wasn't as popular to most people. I had an immediate liking to Alois and Claude…..but at the end I wanted to beat Claude with a shovel. As for Alois he was my favorite boy short wearing man-whore, lol. The Manga is amazing even though it is not anything like the show. Well anyways here you guys go.**_

"Sebastian, my boot is untied. Tie it back up." I waved my foot in his face while he bent down to retrieve my fork that I "accidently" knocked off onto the floor. I heard him sigh gently but without a word he took my foot and tightly wound the laces for insurance that neither time nor I could loosen them up. He stood up and discarded the dirty fork onto the tea tray. He turned to me with a new fork and placed it on my plate of what might as well be the best damn food I have ever tasted. I tried to hide my likening to the food but his smug smile told me he knew that I loved every bite.

"So my Lady what are the plans for today?" I slowly chewed to prolong my response. I liked testing his patience, demons have to run out of them eventually don't they?

"For today I would like to go to the under belly of London, I don't remember much of the first place I was taken to but I am pretty sure that it was there that I was held. I remember a street name that I saw out of the back of the carriage. I looked into it and it happened to be only thirty five minutes away. So I am thinking we should try it there first? What do you think?" I took another bite of the casserole.

"I think that is a splendid idea, I have had a craving for bloodshed for some time." He snickered.

"Yes me too and I want each moment to be horrific and full of screaming, do you think you can see to that Sebastian?"

"You should have no doubt about that. I am your pawn and I will do what it takes for you to be satisfied with your revenge." He bowed to me and took my hand. "If I couldn't do something as simple as that, what kind of butler would I be?"

"Yes very well, we should probably get go-….." The study door slammed open as a familiar boy ran inside. He sized me up, and then pulled me from behind my desk and into a strangling hug. I struggled against his hug so I could begin to breathe again. Finally he sat me down once I was blue in the face.

"Madaline you're back! Where have you been?" He turned around and faced Sebastian. "…And who is this?"

"Stefan, this is my new butler Sebastian, Sebastian…..this is my fiancé by noble birth. Stefan Burnett." (_**I wanted to somehow connect Madam Red's late husband's ancestors with the Phantomhives.) **_William bowed to Stefan and began to clean up the dirty dishes.

"Madaline, where have you been, I haven't seen you in three years! Did you run off?" He said this as if it was a ridicules motion.

"Stefan, honey, I am sorry I didn't tell you about my absence. A lot of things happened and I needed to run off to think things clearer. I am better now, especially since I have hired Sebastian. He is just an amazing butler." Sebastian cleared his throat behind me.

"One Hell of a butler Miss." I rolled my eyes at his statement.

"Yes, yes what he said, anyways what are _you _doing here. I am very busy; I was just about to take a trip to town."

"Well my father is on the board of the Funtom factory and he heard that reproduction of toys would be opening again and it was because you were home at last. I needed to see you, to see if you were still alive…. I love you." I wanted to roll my eyes at this. Petty love of an imbecile was the last thing I wanted. I never even wanted to marry him but as our status in the world was held we had no choice.

"I'm alive and well please come back tonight and have dinner with me, we can discuss things then, I must be going now. Plenty of things to get done. Come Sebastian." I pecked a kiss on Stefan's cheek and waved the demon forward. We left Stefan behind with his mouth hanging open; this made me laugh to myself. By the end of this week he will never want to marry me.

We got many looks as we rode down the busy street of the slums; they were looks of greed, envy, and sadness. I felt horrible for these people; they lived in this nasty part of town that was infested with pests, drugs, and thieves. I **almost** wanted to help them.

For the first time I have ever seen or heard of I, a noble had rode in the front with Sebastian. I hung onto him tightly as he ran the horses and I was jumbled back and forth. I held onto my hat and searched for the right street sign and without any luck I didn't take notice of it, but of course Sebastian's demon eyes were much sharper than mine and he found it without any problem.

"Here we go my Lady, this is it. How shall we proceed?" He slowed the carriage and it eventually made it to a stop. He pried my arm off his and jumped down and made his way in front of me. He lifted me off the carriage as if I was a small child and set me on the uneven concrete.

"I b-believe it is the first house on the corner. I want to take this in steps so first I want to knock on the door, by myself. I think they will take an r-rather nice liking to me and eventually lure me to the b-basement…..I have seen it happen before. Once they start anything I shall c-call you to me and then I want everyone dead except any other prisoners."

"Are you sure this is how you want to precede my Lady? There are easier ways."

"No, I just want to get it over with. Now please wait here until I call you."

"As you wish." He leaned back on the carriage and I took a deep breath and made my way to the front door and knocked lightly. It took a few moments but finally a familiar man came to the door and it all came flashing back.

_My hands and feet were bound behind my back, a lightly see through flour sack was tied over my head. I was being carried into a house and a bunch of fat old men gathered around as I was placed on a long flat table. They took off the flour sack and they started to poke and prod at my face with their greasy fingers. I began to cry out but they just started to smack me around and laugh at my pain._

"_This little jewel is the heir to the Phantomhive fortune, she is going to fetch us a lot'o money. Monroe promised we can getta lot of use outter her until they find o'buyer; another plus side is that she's justa yungan girl o' thirteen. Nobody's gonna get tired of this yungan anytime soon." __**(My first attempt at slum talking, lol)**__They started to laugh again as they shed off all of my clothing and began to take turns with me. One man stuck out of all the rest, his greasy black hair stuck up like a halo around his fat face, he had a lit cigar he used to burn marks on my inner thighs. He was more concentrated then the rest and now I was facing him again…_….

"O ello miss, what can we do for ya taday?" He smiled with nasty perverted greed in his eyes; I shifted my hat to cover my eyes so I couldn't be recognized.

"Please sir, I seem to be lost and I need directions to Hyde Park. I must have taken a wrong detour. Could you help me?" I made my voice as soothing and innocent as possible.

"Rightyo Miss, I can help ya in a jiffy but first would ya like ta come in for a drink o'tea?" I made myself blush at his "politeness."

"I don't want to invade on you Sir."

"Ya won't be any trouble Miss, please come in darlin." He stepped back and let me through. I tried to ignore the familiar surrounding but it was very hard. The greasy man gestured toward the old beat down couch and I made my way to sit down but before I was there a cloth enclosed over my mouth and I breathed in a nasty odor that made me dizzy, then everything went dark.

I had no idea how long I had been out when I finally awoke. I found myself lying on a molded cement floor with my eyes covered with a cloth. My hands and feet were free to move about. Before I called to Sebastian to rescue me I wanted to see how far they got but my panic was starting to set in. I shifted into a sitting position but a voice told me that wouldn't be a good idea.

"W-who's there?" I whispered.

"Emily O'Neal."

"Oh well n-nice to meet you, and why exactly shouldn't I move around?"

"They will punish you; I have been here long enough to know, what is your name?"

"Madaline Phantomhive."

"Ohhh a Noblewoman, I see why they chose you; you will bring them a lot of money…"

"I'm not so sure of that Emily O'Neal." I raised my shaky hand to the back of my neck and onto the pentagram.

"Sebastian, I command you to get me, kill everyone upstairs."

"Oh great I am with a delusional Noblewoman, Lord save me now." Emily muttered from across the room.

"Oh dear my Lady, it looks like you got yourself into a bit of a problem." Sebastian's voice rung softly into my ear, his cold hands untied the cloth from my head and he raised me in his arms. I took a look at Sebastian's outfit and it was ripped and covered in blood. I smiled to myself.

"You were quit this time, I didn't even hear a scream, I am kind of disappointed in that, anyways. You are free to leave as you want girl." I spoke to the girl in the corner as she eyed us in shock. "You are safe now." With that Sebastian took me into his arms and ran up the cellar stairs and back to our carriage, he sat me in the back and sighed sadly.

"Unfortunately my Lady…dinner will be late tonight, I am truly sorry."

**Re edited, not much but I just changed around some stuff. I made Sebastian's name Sebastian so people won't be confused...**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Re edited chapter) Here is when the real angst begins.**

_It has been four months since I have been rescued from my own personal Hell. We have taken down five major distributers of prostitutes. We have many more to go but based on information we have learned from each distributer is that the man that killed my parents and sold me to those horrible men is named Monroe and he is currently off the map, we have spent each and every day searching for this man. Once we find him those other men will not matter. I myself will slit this man's throat and watch as he slowly dies. I will dance on his grave then I will gladly give my soul up to Sebastian. But of course things have to go wrong before they go right._

"My Lady, you must wake up, you have breakfast with Mr. Burnett today." I tried to turn over without a groan but I couldn't hold it in, my body burned in pain and the sudden movements made my head spin, making me almost fall out of bed.

"My Lady?!" Sebastian's voice was full of concern as he bent down to check my forehead. "You're burning up. I'll have to call the doctor over right away." I pushed his hand away from my face. It was freezing cold and sent a shiver through my body.

"No, no I'm alright, I've been through worse sickness then this, and it is no big deal." I said as I wrapped my comforter more tightly around my body.

"I cannot think of an instance that I have ever seen you sick. Are you sure you are not delusional? Hmm you humans are strange; I shall call for the doctor immediately."

"Sebastian, I command that you do not. As a child I had a very bad case of asthma I would be bed ridden for weeks at a time. It is a sickness that seems to run in the family. My father had it and so did his mother before him. I'm sure I can manage whatever I am going through now."

"But Madam I am certain that this is not asthma. I think you need a doctor, please let me call him."

"Will you disobey the contract? You are supposed to do as I say."

"Excuse me my Lady for pointing this out but are you trying to get out of our contract yourself? This illness could be something fatal and you think that by not being treated you could die then be free to go to Heaven? If so I hope you know that you will always be mine. I will take your soul to the depths of Hell with a smile on my face."

"How dare you. Leave my room at once and make sure to call on Stefan and cancel our plans."

"As you wish…..my Lady." Sebastian said hesitantly as he left the room. I wanted to wipe that sly mocking smile off his face with my fist but it would probably hurt me more. I gently laid myself back onto my pillows without trying to feel any pain but I had sharp pains going through my stomach that me double over and vomit onto the carpet beside my bed.

"Oh shit, that carpets from France! Oh well I guess I must call you back in Sebastian." He was back in within minutes with rags and a bowl of water. He leaned down and started to scrub up the mess. I wiped my mouth of vomit and put a cool pillow onto my head and drifted back off to sleep.

"Maddy….Maddy…..Are you awake?" I felt someone poking the side of my face and I awoke with a jolt pulling a double edged steel knife out from underneath my other pillows and pointed in the person's throat but once I saw who it was I pulled it away and stuffed it back underneath the pillows.

"Stefan, what the Hell are you doing here? How did you get into my room?"

"Well your butler said you were sick and I wanted to bring you flowers, also he just let me in and said that you needed a little cheering up, I thought since I was practicing to be a doctor I could diagnose you, he said you were pretty sick. I didn't want my little Phantombutt to be all sicky." That bastard!

"I feel much better now so please leave. He had no right to invite you in. You could catch what I have." I tried to act a least bit worried.

"Oh I'm not worried, this is my job. I will be your future husband and I need to take care of you. Now lay back down so I can examine you." I rolled my eyes but I did what he asked. Stefan checked my pulse, my fever, my reflects…..etcetera.

"Hmm I think you just have a cold. I can't find anything wrong. I am only in training." He laughed to himself and made himself comfortable by lounging in my bedside chair.

"Excuse me, what exactly are you doing?" I sat back up and glared at him. His eyes were closed so he didn't notice me. I took this time to examine him. He has definitely changed since we were children.

"I very well can't let you be here alone while you are so sick. I will be here until tomorrow morning so I can call a certified doctor and he can check you out. Oh and it is getting late and I cannot run the horses when it is so dark outside." Stefan's hair was darker than when he was younger, he had a heart shaped face and he was almost as tall as Sebastian. He was certainly attractive but his attitude did nothing to make me want to be with him. He was too childish.

"Alright Stefan but you must stay in a guest room, you will not be sleeping in my room." I rang the bell that notified Sebastian to come. After a few moments he lightly knocked and let himself in.

"Do you need something my Lady?"

"Yes, please show Stefan to a guest room. He will be staying here tonight."

"Very well, follow me Mr. Burnett." Stefan stood up from the chair and bent down to me. He kissed my forehead and smoothed back my long black hair.

"Get well my darling Maddy."

"Thank you and one more thing, don't call me Maddy Phantombutt. I am Madaline Phantomhive." He laughed and stood up to follow Sebastian out the door. I let out a large breath I didn't even know I was holding in. My sharp pains returned and I gently laid back down into a little ball, nausea kicked in and I hoped that I didn't make yet another stain on my carpet. In my head I called for the demon to come back to my room when he could. Without amazement he was here within seconds as always.

"Yes Madam?"

"I need a glass of water and…..do make sure a doctor is called tomorrow. I guess I do need him."

"As you wish. I will return immediately with your water and I will call the doctor early tomorrow. Would you also like something to eat?"

"No that is not necessary. I will probably just vomit it back up."

"I will be back soon."

When Sebastian came back he had also brought some pills to help me sleep but beforehand he helped me change into a new nightgown. I brushed my hair, teeth, and William scrubbed me with a sponge, I was too weak to get into a bath. After taking the pills I slowly began to drift off. Sebastian stayed with me until I eventually fell back into the black. When I awoke in the morning the doctor was already in the manor drinking tea. When the doctor came in he did a thorough check up, this appointment seemed endless and very pointless but the conclusion was something else.

"May I speak to Miss Phantomhive alone for a moment?" The doctor ushered Sebastian and Stefan out the door. He came back over to the bed and sat on the edge and took my hand.

"My dear, I know without many resources that doctors can't tell much of what is going on with people's bodies but with enough knowledge we can make basic predictions and from what I have heard and witnessed of your condition I have some good or bad new, it depends on how you will take it."

"Well doc spit it out, what's wrong with me?"

**Another re edited chapter, not much was done to it but I just need to tweak a few things.**

_**DUUH DUUH DUMMM! What could it be, most people can probably figure it out but I like to keep the suspense and before you guys say it's impossible just think back on her past.**_

_**I know it's not a huge chapter but I like it, so I hope you guys enjoy.**_


End file.
